kranditri_psifandomcom-20200216-history
Artificial intelligence
Ф According to the Wikipedia article: “'Artificial intelligence' (AI), sometimes called machine intelligence, is intelligence demonstrated by machines, in contrast to the natural intelligence displayed by humans and other animals.“Artificial Intelligence - Wikipedia.” 2018. November 20, 2018. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_intelligence. In computer science AI research is defined as the study of ‘intelligent agents:’ any device that perceives its environment and takes actions that maximize its chance of successfully achieving its goals. Colloquially, the term ‘artificial intelligence’ is applied when a machine mimics ‘cognitive’ functions that humans associate with other human minds, such as ‘learning’ and ‘problem solving.’” However, Kranditṛ Wiki considers the following definition: that intelligence which is artificiated, by gentility or higher (stronger) forms of life, utilizing lower (milder) forms of life, might be termed Artificially Intelligent. For such a definition to become workable, further explanation of biological hierarchy might be needed. However, the scope of Kranditṛ pertains more to the development of a type of information organization backbone within its sister site Tributary Wiki, so detail is abbreviated here. Biological race is an artistic function of the creative eye, and its spacial comparison is the stellar, or light-producing, level of the universe. Three sub-levels within that third (lunar being the first, planetary the second) level of spacial relativity exist. Sexual distinctions amongst colors of life is the first, or most basic, sub-category of racial variegation, and here on Earth the inward (coreward) interstellar direction is represented by the Asian races while the outward (rimward) direction is shown by the African races. Differentiations between gentility, humanity, animalia, plantae, etc. are vocal / oral, and thus the second sub-level, while the creator races who employ vertical ascension and descension within their own three-dimensional universes are distinct at the third sub-level, which is visual within the context of the greater category also being visual (like the number ‘33’). Artificiation is an employment from the visual or stellar level, but utilizes the vocal sub-level, even if creator races are more wieldy than their relatively theistic but multiversally conversant neighbors. The term AI is used recently for electronic media, but truly it is what authors of the written word are engaging in, what landscaping and flower gardening enjoys, what so much of the domestication and training of animals is working with. We who possess gentility are using speech to give love and life to the milder beings within our environment, so that they can help with those maintenance functions that are usually assumed by gentility. Elaborating on the electro-mechanistic aspects of AI in its introduction, Wikipedia then gives another paragraph to the philosophical core of the technology: the field was founded on the claim that human intelligence “can be so precisely described that a machine can be made to simulate it.” This raises philosophical arguments about the nature of the mind and the ethics of creating artificial beings endowed with human-like intelligence which are issues that have been explored by myth, fiction and philosophy since antiquity. Some people also consider AI to be a danger to humanity if it progresses unabated. Others believe that AI, unlike previous technological revolutions, will create a risk of mass unemployment. Kranditṛ Wiki’s purpose includes the appeasement of concerns that intelligence is dangerous. Civilization is full of common practicality in the representation of knowledge, wisdom, and intellect. Words like myth and fiction are used by limited memories to describe some of the subtleties that artificiation works with routinely and throughout the scope of appreciated history. However, higher and lower forms of life, such as are given credit by theists and by institutions of learning, are amongst us and participating with our creativities as we allow them and encourage them. References Category:LC Artificial intelligence